The Chimera Project
by turbine9
Summary: Hey Guys! New Story! Ed and Al go to East Command on an assignment, but what they find are strange creatures attacking! But what do two of these strange creatures resemble, and how will this affect the Elric brothers, and the family waiting back home? (HIATUS: Coming back in September.)
1. Attack on the East Part 1

Hello guys! And welcome back to Turb's profile! Yeah, yeah, I've been gone and I'm sorry, but I had semester tests and blah which suck. So, apparently, I did have an idea of what I was going to do for every one of my series, but now I don't really know. So for now, I think I'm going to cancel all stories I've left unfinished, and start on a new leaf. I will find another on-going to do, maybe it will be a bunch of stories like this one, who knows. But I'm sorry for any mindless crying I've caused and depressed eating.

Ed: Like anyone actually read your stories.

Turb (smashes Ed with comic longbox): TURB SMASH!

And now onto the show!

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Chimera Project**

**Attack on the East Part 1**

**Ed POV**

**I really hate Mustang. REALLY hate Mustang. I mean, we get done with cleaning up HIS mess while Gluttony was on a rampage, and already he's sending us to the East to talk with some General Fynes or whatever. Not like I care. Al was sitting next to me as usual with a train with not-so comfortable seats. I could see the other passengers looking at us like we were aliens from a distant future or something. We might as well be. Trying to destroy the most awkward of silences I ask Al a generic question.**

"**So, Al. What do you think this General Fynes guy wants?" I ask, getting Al out of the clouds.**

"**I don't know brother, Mustang didn't tell us anything when we got on to this train. He just said 'find General Fynes, he'll know what you're there for. Oh yeah, and the only train to the east is now'." He replied making a hilarious impression of him. I laughed a little before the silence came over again. Just then, a mischievous thought came into my head.**

"**Hey Al. Who was it you were thinking about earlier? It wasn't Rose, was it?" I grinned from one cheek to the other.**

"**What?! No! Why would I be thinking about Rose?! She just happens to usually stay at Resembool! Nothing more." He defends himself. If he wasn't in a huge ironclad armor, there would be a big red blush streaming down his face. But then he had a mischievous thought. "Oh yeah, brother, your one to talk. You talk about Winry in your sleep." He proclaims. Now it was my turn to blush.**

"**What!? No! She's just—you listen to me while I sleep?!" I yell. Al just laughs his head off. The train comes to a sudden stop. Well I guess were here. I stand up. Hey, why are the doors not opening? And why are all the passengers terrified.**

"**Hey conductor! Could you open the doors please?" I call. No answer. "Hm. Guess he ran off or something. Weird. Hey Al, what are you so creeped out about?" I say, seeing Al looking straight behind me.**

"**E-Ed, look out the window." He points. I look back slowly to see a huge crocodile faced monster with more or less human abs, a.k.a a chimera. Yelping with fear, I quickly clap my hands, then put both of them on the window, making a huge fist, sending the creature flying. We both sighed and sigh of relief, then looked behind us. There stood two more chimeras, one with the face of a lion, and another crocodile one, this one gray. We screamed again as Al came and started fighting the chimeras, as I made one of my hand blades out of my metal arm. The alchemic reaction seemed to scare the two chimeras. I stuck my blade into it's leg making it drop to the ground as I kicked it, knocking the chimera unconscious. Al quickly punched the chimera out the window, giving us an exit point. We jumped out with it, looking at East command. It was swarming with different chimeras, citizens running for their lives. Me and Al nodded and started running to save the other citizens. We ran through the city, slaying some chimeras attacking the other citizens. We saw some army members coming in to combat the chimeras, but it was no use. Most of them were eaten and fell back. As I was punching chimeras back-to-back with Al, I noticed something. **

"**Al, I think there's something different about these. I don't think they have minds. They seem to just be brutally attacking us!" I yell. Al nods and punches another beast onto the ground. We both suddenly hear two screams coming from separate buildings. After we cleared out the surrounding chimeras, we each went into a building to try and save the helpless civilian. I ran up the stairs, looking for the monster, until I climb to the top room, busting open the door. What I saw was a wolf faced chimera, with a human right arm and left leg, that didn't seem to fit the rest of his muscular body. The chimera was drooling over a slender woman with black hair. Once the chimera saw me and got distracted, the woman hit it hard in the stomach with a broom, that gave the woman enough time to run out of the wolfman's grasp. She raced out the door screaming and crying. This allowed me to get the head start on attacking the wolfman. He immediately counterattacked and threw me onto the ground. I quickly got up. This wolfman looks oddly familiar. **

**Al POV**

**I raced up the stairs as fast as I could. I could only imagine how scared or hurt that citizen is! Or maybe just scared. I see a man with brown hair fly down the stairs in pure fear. Ok, so now it's just the chimera. I look into a room to find a abnormally slender boy with golden brown hair, a cloth the only thing covering his body. He hissed a little as I came in, squatting down to the floor.**

"**Um, hello? Little boy? My name's Alphonse. What's yours?" I ask cautiously. Still no 's with it with this boy? "Excuse me, boy. But are you hurt?" Still no answer. The boy quickly turns around to reveal golden eyes. He starts clawing me rapidly to no use. Wait, this chimera looks familiar.**

**Ed and Al POV**

"**This chimera is my body!"**

**To be continued!**

_**Sooo, how'd you guys like it? Pretty good start, huh? I guess you can see where I'm going with the pairings. Well, I am going to start doing chapters weekly with some exceptions when I get done early. Right now the 2**__**nd**__** chapter is in the works, and there's going to be the twist you've all been waiting for! If you can unscramble this than you'll know**_

_**LA ESGT SIH BDOY BACK**_

_**Good Luck!**_


	2. Attack on the East Part 2

_**Hey guys! It's Turbee here once again for the next chapter of the first arc of my Fullmetal on-going. There was something I didn't make clear in the last chapter, and that was that the on-going is not this story, this story will last for about 4-5 chapters. The real on-going is just a bunch of different stories that acknowledge the past one. And yes, I am trying to get the pairings up there in this story. So without further or do, let the show begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own FMA. There.**_

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Chimera Project**

**Chapter 2: Attack on the East part 2**

**(Ed and Al POV)**

"**Y-you have my body!" They both said.**

**Al POV**

**I can't believe it! This chimera has my body! The thing we've been looking for for so long is right in front of me! If this was a normal chimera, than I would've sent it flying by now, but this is MY BODY. I can't punch my body. I continue to dodge its rapid strikes. Is it aiming for my… soul bond?! I start running away slowly confused and scared. No, this can't be happening! How am I supposed to get my body back, show Granny and Winry, show Rose? If this Chimera has my body!? It somehow kicks me threw the stairs, splinters flying through and away from my body. I continue to get up after I landed with a thud. He kicks me through a door, more splinters piling up in my armored boots. I don't get up this time. I'm too scared to. I just squiggle across the damp floor, trying to get away from my body. Why is this happening? Why is my body trying to attack me? He flings open a cupboard to find a knife. He has a big tooth filled grin. I reach a wall, unable to move any further. My body moves closer and closer to me, the knife still in his hand. He finally moves close enough that he is right beside me. He crouches down, then carefully removes my head. Oh no, my soul bond! He places my head down. The knife goes up, aiming straight for my bond, this is the end. The knife comes speeding down until it's a centimeter away until… it stops. Dead in it's tracks. The brute stands up, dropping the knife. What is this? He starts turning a complete white, almost like he's… disappearing?!**

**Ed POV**

**That chimera has my limbs! MY LIMBS! This is totally insane! Why does this brute have my limbs?! I dodge one of his groundbreaking attacks from his wolf arm. After I get my grip back, I jump straight at him sticking my blade into his side. He skims back howling in pain. In rage, he flies at me, pushing me out the window. I won't survive a fall like this! I grab my red jacket and transmute it into somewhat of a parachute. I land down softly as he lands down on his feet perfectly. With me still recovering, he chooses this to be his time to strike affectively. He slashes my chest, blood searing through it. I yelp in pain. Now that we were both wounded, it was a fair fight. We stood there staring at each other with pure rage, waiting to see who will show weakness first. After a few seconds, I had no choice. I had to bend down on one knee and grunt. It was too much. The wolfman smiled. He jumped at me, ready to chomp my head straight off. Is this the end? But then, the wolfman suddenly bursted into flames. As he dropped down yelping, a faint figure emerged. The one person I really dislike seeing. Roy Mustang. Instead of dying the wolfman started turning pure white, disappearing! To both our surprise, I jumped at the wolfman trying to not let it go with my limbs. But I was too late. The wolfman bursted into beautiful white stardust. **

"**Well that was an odd way to go." Roy said casually. I just looked at the stardust with wide eyes. "What's up, kid?"**

"**WHAT'S UP?! THAT CHIMERA HAD MY LIMBS YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Mustang looked completely shocked. What's happening?!**

**Al POV**

**It was turning into complete stardust. My body was turning into stardust! I raced to catch it. I put my arms around my immobile glowing body before it disappeared. I felt strange, hugging it. Suddenly, pain surged through my body. A pain I've never felt before in my life. I walked out of the apartment then laid straight down. When I woke up a few seconds later, I felt strange again. But no pain surged through me like before. I looked at my hands. They were… human! **

**Ed POV**

"**E-Ed, I'm sorry, but the thing was going to kill you," He said. Almost thinking of slapping Mustang, I remembered Al was still in the building. I ran to the other way.**

"**Al! Al, where are you?" I called. I saw a kid lying on the ground. I raced to the kid. "Hey, kid, you okay?" I asked in a hurry. The kid turned around to reveal his face. He was wrapped in a blanket. But the face was… Alphonse's! "Alphonse?" I muttered.**

"**Ed, I'm… human." He coughed joyously. **

"**Al! You're back!" I say hugging and punching him lightly. "We did it! We got your body back. Ha!" I yelled.**

"**I'm back." He muttered. "I'm back." He fell unconscious.**

**The Next Day, East Command Hospital**

**Al had to get some nourishment from the hospital since his body hasn't eaten since that day, and maybe a haircut. But other than that I'm jumping with joy! Roy's still suspicious about this whole thing with the attack on East Command, but I'm just glad Al's back. **

"**Alright Al, ya ready to go see Winry and Rose again?" I ask him, looking a bit more nourished and like a partially normal human that doesn't scratch people to death. We jumped on the train once again as usual to Resembool. After a half an hour I could see Alphonse worrying about something. "What's wrong Al?" I ask.**

"**Nothing, it's just I was thinking when we were going to get your body back," I was troubled by this concern, even though Al was smiling away. **

"**Y-yeah, I thought you might've for gotten about me in all your joy. Besides, right now, let's just worry about Resembool and nothing more." I say nervously. He confidently nods back. It's better he doesn't know. I'll tell him later. It's just, when am I going to tell myself.**

_**Insert dramatic music here. So how did you like the second chapter? It took me awhile doing two a day but I think I finally did it! Besides, I owe it to you guys! Just after an hour of posting I've already got ten views! It's awesome! Don't forget to review people, and if you're lucky, you may see a third chapter coming out tonight as well! So toon next time folks!**_


End file.
